


Because She Could Dance

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Once Upon A December [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Kid Natasha, Memories, Origin Story, Past, Red Room, Training, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha once questioned why she was chosen for the Red Room training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because She Could Dance

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are un beta-ed so I do apologize for any mistakes  
> The characters in this fic belong to Marvel

“Why me?” Natalia had asked, one evening following a training session with her handler; Ivan. She was just nine years old but showed the most potential of any recruits Ivan had ever seen.

“You doubt our choice to train you Natalia?”

“No. I just wondered what you saw in me, when I was but an infant to make you chose me above the thousands of other children you must have seen”

“I was sent to scout out potential recruits, on seeing you I had never been so certain”

“But why? What made me so special?”

“Why is this important Natalia; we don’t look back, only forward”

“To know why you chose me may help me to understand why my life has followed this path, I just want to understand why I stand here, and not another”

“I saw you in your dance class, rehearsing for a show. The music cut out, a fault with the system and the rest of your class faulted; they lost their timing, stumbled and stopped, but not you. You kept your focus, you knew what you had to do and did it; determination and dedication. That’s what you had. That’s what you still have, and when we’ve finished with you that’s what will make you the best assassin the world has ever known”

Natalia considered this information for a moment.  
Dancing; that’s why she was here; that’s why her family was dead... Because she could dance.


End file.
